This invention relates to an article conveying device and more particularly to an article conveying device wherein a disorderly array of articles are re-arranged into a single, uniform row of articles.
Heretofore, when articles were being transferred along a conveyor in a disorderly array and it was necessary to place the articles into single file so that some function could be performed thereto such as filling with fluid, the bottles or articles were often passed between converging walls. One problem with passing the articles between converging walls as they were carried on a moving conveyor is that they would sometimes jam between the walls. The jamming of the bottles would interrupt the normal supply of bottles to the apparatus.
Various devices have been developed for causing articles to be transformed from a disorderly array into a single file and two of such apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,151 and 3,604,551. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,151, the articles are fed between converging walls into a single row. This device appears to depend upon critical alignment of the walls for proper operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,551, accumulating belts are utilized in combination with various conveyors for transforming the articles from a disorderly array into single file. As shown therein, substantial amounts of equipment must be utilized in order to obtain this single file of articles.